fbarenafandomcom-20200213-history
The Hero of Oakvale
Name: The Hero of Oakvale Origin: Fable Gender: Male Classification: Hero/Human Age: Mid 20s chronologically by the end of the game Powers and Abilities: Super strength, speed, durability, magic, master archer, master swordsman, adept hand to hand combatant, elemental manipulation (of the fire and lightning variety), time manipulation, mind control, teleportation, regeneration (mid-low), able to amplify physical stats through magic for a limited amount of time, able to erect a magical barrier around his body to protect him from harm, summoning of ethereal swords and the souls of defeated foes, can generate omnidirectional magical shock-waves Weaknesses: Nothing notable Destructive Capacity: Continent level+ (defeated Jack of Blades twice, once while he was in possession of the Sword of Aeons and the final time being while in the form of a Dragon prophesied to be the end of the World) Range: Planetary with magic via powerscaling, extended human melee range with Avo's Tear, hundreds of meters with bow and arrow Speed: Supersonic+ (far superior to Reaver, a Hero that can casually deflect bullets with a cane), hypersonic+ reflexes/reaction time (should be capable of reacting to the movement speed he exhibits during Slow Time given precedent set by comparable or weaker characters) | Hypersonic+ with further heightened reflexes/reaction time Durability: Continent level+ (is superior to Jack of Blades and is the second most powerful Hero ever born, being a master of all 3 Heroic Disciplines) Lifting Strength: At least Class M+ (immensely superior to any form of creature roaming Albion, this is inclusive of Trolls, Krakens, and Dragons) Striking Strength: At least Class ZJ+ (wields Avo's Tear, a blade equal to the Sword of Aeons that can level mountains and create new valleys) Stamina: Superhuman+ (capable of fighting with a member of the Court of Blades on equal footing) Standard Equipment: Avo's Tear, a Guild Seal, a bow and quiver full of arrows Intelligence: Experienced and skilled master of all three Heroic Disciplines Notable Attacks/Techniques: Attack Spells - Lightning: Creates an arc of pure energy which leaps from the fingertips of the caster to the target. - Fireball: Creates a ball of fire in the palm of the caster's hand, which can be sent hurtling towards a target when released. Can be charged to generate larger explosions - Enflame: Blasts the area surrounding the caster with a wave of fire. Can also send enemies flying backwards, giving you more room to breathe. - Battle Charge: Propels the caster forward at a great speed enough speed to set the ground ablaze, smashing into anything in their path and blasting all nearby aside. - Multi Strike: Imbues the user's blade with the ability to strike multiple times with a single blow. The higher the user's level of mastery, the more blows they can stack. - Divine Fury: This devastating spell channels the white-hot fury of the gods into concentrated beams that hit within a certain radius. - Infernal Wrath: This formidable, dark spell calls forth vortices of energy from the nether realms. A portal opens beneath each victim, draining their life into the underworld. Physical Spells - Physical Shield: Surrounds the caster with a protective sphere of energy that will absorb all damage at the expense of Will, until the caster has no Will remaining. The shield will be removed if the spell is cast again. - Berserk: Sends the caster into a hulking frenzy, increasing speed and strength, while conversely decreasing reason and civilized manners. - Assassin Rush: Briefly increases the caster's running speed to superhuman levels. Acts much like Soru/Shunpo/Etc. - Heal Life: Allows the caster to trade in his magical energy for regenerating from wounds at an accelerated pace. This regeneration can also be passed on to non-hostile entities in the vicinity. - Ghost Sword: Summons ethereal blades from the netherworld to do battle on behalf of the caster. - Multi Arrow: Once this spell is cast, each arrow fired is magically transformed into a multitude of lethal projectiles, causing much greater damage. Higher levels of mastery generate even more arrows. One can keep track of the number of shots the Hero has left using Multi-Arrow by counting the number of light motes swirling around them. Each mote represents a shot using Multi-Arrow. Surround Spells - Force Push: Generates a powerful shock-wave which radiates out from the caster, sending nearby enemies sprawling. Useful when greatly outnumbered. - Slow Time: Affects the very fabric of time itself, slowing everything around the Hero to a crawl while leaving the caster immune. - Summon: Wrenches a creature's soul from the netherworld to help the caster in battle. If this creature kills another, it is replaced by the soul of the newly fallen victim. - Turncoat: This insidious spell manipulates the enemy's mind whilst the caster is close enough, gradually turning the target into an unwitting ally. - Drain Life: A singularly unpleasant spell, Drain Life allows the caster to heal himself by sapping the life force of his enemies. Notable Victories: Bleachverse (Bleach) Notable Losses: Key: Base | Slow Time Category:Character Profiles